Seducing Love
by zombie kait
Summary: Mina and Rei decide to skip school one day, and Mina has Trowa teach her how to ride a motorcycle. Thing is, she gets distracted and well...you'll have to read to find out what happens.
1. Accident

I have a plot for this story! ^^ Um..I haven't seen many Trowa x Mina ficcies out there, and I thought that it would be really cute if they were together. The rest of them are paired up as well and um yeah. Please please review! ^_^ I want tons of reviews for the first chapter before I put up the second one, mmk? Re is a nickname Mina gave Rei, and Min is a nickname Rei gave Mina.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mina grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Despite having to wear the white turtleneck shirt with a blue sleeveless dress over that, she looked great. The bathroom door opened and her best friend Rei walked in.  
  
"Why are you grinning like a love-struck fool, Min? I don't see how you could be happy at all when having to wear your uniform." Rei, who was putting on lip-gloss, pouted at her reflection before smiling.  
  
"Trowa and I are going out after school!" Mina giggled as she leaned against the mirror. Rei looked at her friend before rolling her eyes and smiling.  
  
"The two of you have been together since middle school, and you still get all giggly when he asks you out. You are odd Min, really odd." The two of them left the bathroom and walked through the cafeteria.  
  
"Re, let's skip school! We only have gym and algebra left, so let's go!" The two of them stopped in front of Rei's locker, and she got out their coats. They both pulled their coats on before going outside.  
  
"I'm only doing this because I hate algebra." Rei muttered as the two of them sat down on the swings. Mina glanced at her before laughing.  
  
"You just want to see Wufei!" Rei blushed and tried her best to hide it. Mina's laughter attracted a group of boys who were walking by the school. Mina jumped up at seeing them enter the school grounds, and Rei stood up next to her, brushing off the imaginary dust that was on her dress. Mina began waving her arms like a madwoman trying to get their attention, as if they couldn't see her already.  
  
"What are you two doing outside?" Quatre asked as they stopped near the girls.  
  
"We were coming to bust you outta jail!" Duo grinned as he hugged the two girls. Mina then tackled Trowa and hugged him tightly.  
  
"What are we doing out? What about you guys?" Rei asked as Wufei wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Trowa and Wufei are cutting class, Duo got suspended again for blowing up the science lab, same with Heero but instead he was hacking into the school's computer, and all my classes are done for the day." Quatre said as they all started to leave the school grounds, before a high-pitched wail came from behind them.  
  
"Oh! I knew we were forgetting something." They all turned to see Usagi running towards them with a teacher chasing her.  
  
"Oh shit." Duo mumbled. Usagi was never good at sneaking out. Hell, she probably didn't know that sneaking out meant you weren't supposed to get caught. They boys of course weren't allowed on the school's grounds unless for a dance or carnival.  
  
"Baka Odango Atama." Rei groaned.  
  
"Let's regroup at Ami and Mako's place, ok?" Mina asked. The others nodded before running off in different directions. Duo of course had to wait for Usagi before they could ditch the teacher.  
  
Mina followed Trowa out the main gate and down the street a ways before they stopped in front of his black motorcycle. He climbed on and put on his helmet while Mina hopped on behind him, pulling on her helmet as well.  
  
"Ready?" He started up the bike, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Mina sat there quietly for a moment thinking, before a big grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Screw the others! Let's go on our date now!"  
  
~*~  
  
*An hour later*  
  
"Where the hell are they?!" Rei demanded as she slammed her cup down on the counter.  
  
"They're on their date." Ami said as she leaned on the counter.  
  
(AN: My first AN ever! ^^ Anywayz, Ami and Makoto only go to school at night and during the day, they run a coffee shop.)  
  
"How'd you know that?" Usagi blinked, a cookie halfway to her mouth.  
  
"She just paged me. She also said that Trowa was going to teach her how to ride his bike." Makoto said as she gave an older lady her coffee.  
  
"What?! That thing is dangerous! She could be hurt!" Rei yelled, causing some people to look strangely at her.  
  
"That doesn't stop you from riding one." Duo grinned at seeing her blush. The phone rang and Ami left to answer it. She came back a minute later, her face pale and tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Quatre asked he set his coffee down on the counter.  
  
"M-Mina's in the hospital."  
  
~*~  
  
Mina grinned as she sat on the motorcycle.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Trowa asked yet again, obviously concerned.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Mina revved the engine before taking off down the empty parking lot.  
  
5...10...15...20...25...30...35  
  
Mina turned tightly around a lamppost, causing the tires to squeal loudly. She sped off back the way she came and past Trowa. Turning her head, she flashed him a grin through her helmet, along with a victory sign. For some reason though, he was shouting something and running after her. Turning back around, her heart stopped as she saw a semi-truck pull out in front of her.  
  
Trying not to panic, she grabbed the brake and tried to turn the bike out of the way, but it was too late. She knew that she was going to die.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa willed himself to move faster, knowing that he would never reach her in time. He couldn't watch her hit the truck; he just couldn't...yet he watched. No word could describe what happened. One moment he stood there in shock, the next he was under the truck, kneeling over his fallen love. "Mina! Mina wake up!" His hand rested on her bloodied cheek and his heart slowly shattered.  
  
"W-What happened?" The pudgy truck driver asked as he bent down and looked under his truck. He never knew what he saw, for a fist met his eye causing him to stumble back. Going after the man, Trowa raised his fist again, but it suddenly dropped at hearing a low moan.  
  
"Call an ambulance!" Trowa raced back to where Mina laid on the ground, and slowly half carrying, half dragging, he pulled her out from under the truck. He ripped off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around a deep gash in her arm that wouldn't stop bleeding.  
  
"Mina, please forgive me." He mumbled as tears stained his face. He sat there quietly, just stroking her golden hair, until an ambulance showed up. After that, everything passed by quickly. One of the medics tried to stop him from getting in the back with her, but after looking at his face, he allowed him up in the ambulance.  
  
As they arrived at the hospital, Trowa followed them to her room, and stood outside as the doctors and nurses rushed around their new patient, doing everything they could to save her. A short slim nurse came out and looked at him. "You were the one that came with her, right?" He nodded, not taking his eyes off of Mina. "Fill out these papers." He took them from her, and sat down on a chair across from the room and began to fill out the papers.  
  
After filling out the papers, the nurse took them and left after showing him where the phone was. He could barely think, and he dialed a number, not even aware of who he was calling.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Ami's voice came over other end, sounding cheerful like usual.  
  
"Mina's in the hospital. You and the others should come as soon as you can." With that, he hung up. He knew who he had to call next, Mina's parents. Yet, for some reason he couldn't. What would he say to them? 'I'm sorry but I put your only daughter in the hospital'? Shaking his head, he went back to his chair, he'd have Ami call them.  
  
Minutes passed and nurses frequently left and re-entered the room. Loud voices filled the hallway, and he knew that the others had arrived. Getting up, he stood in the hallway waiting for them to get to him. Rei came up first and pulled her fist back only to send it flying forward, hitting him in the jaw. He just stood there, looking down at the floor as more tears spilled down his face.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?! Were you even thinking at all?! You knew she could have gotten hurt and yet you still let her ride your fucking motorcycle!" She screamed at him, tears running down her cheeks and coming together at her chin.  
  
"Rei calm down!" Makoto held her back while Ami tried to sooth her distraught friend. Duo was holding a hysterical Usagi, Quatre was sniffing and trying not to cry, and Wufei and Heero stood there, taking everything in quietly. Minutes passed and everyone just stood there, trying to come to terms with what happened.  
  
Usagi finally removed herself from Duo and stood in front of Trowa. She stood there looking at him for a moment, before moving his head up so she could look him in the eyes. Gasping, she took a step back to see tears falling out of his dull lifeless eyes. More tears escaped from her eyes as she hugged him tightly. For some reason, he broke down and began to cry, not caring that everyone was watching him. He stood there crying, and the petite blonde hugged him tighter.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Trowa." She whispered before finally letting go of him. "Did you call her parents yet?" He shook his head and she nodded before going off to where the phone was. Half an hour had passed before two frantic people dressed up for a cocktail party came rushing in.  
  
"Where is she?!" The woman screeched as she came upon the group. Trowa was going to explain to her, when she slapped him. "You! This is all your fault!" She was becoming hysterical, and her husband and to keep her back, or else she would have pounced on Trowa and ripped him apart. Luckily for all of them, the doctor finally came out.  
  
"How is she?" Mr. Aino asked as his wife sobbed in his arms.  
  
"She is doing just fine. Seventeen stitches were used in sewing up her left arm. It'll heal with time, and there'll only be a small scar left. Right knee twisted and left ankle sprained. Her back is scraped and badly bruised, her ribs are cracked and her right side is also badly bruised." He paused for a moment, letting the information sink in. "She is going to be moved upstairs to a different room. No one is allowed to see her till tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Aino decided to stay, along with Trowa. The others hugged Trowa, excluding Wufei and Heero, before leaving, promising to be back tomorrow afternoon. Trowa stood there silently after the others had left. Neither Mr. or Mrs. Aino would talk to him. Sighing, he looked at the room Mina was staying in, before finally deciding to go home.  
  
*The next afternoon*  
  
Trowa had ended up spending the night at Rei's temple, along with Usagi, Ami, and Makoto. The five of them were currently at the hospital, waiting outside Mina's room, because her parents wouldn't let her in. The doctor had gone in a minute ago and came back a bit later. They all entered after he left, and were surprised to see Mina awake.  
  
Mina was sitting up in bed, her light blue eyes wide with curiosity as she looked at the people entering her room. Her Mom was sitting on her left, stroking her hand and whispering things in her ear. Mina just sat there, watching them for a few minutes, as if in thought, before shaking her head and sighing.  
  
"I-Is there something wrong with Mina?" Rei asked as she slowly approached the bed.  
  
"Mina has amnesia."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In case any of you were wondering how Trowa would know what to put on the papers, well him and Mina have been together since middle school and they are really really close and pretty much know each other inside out. I think I spelled Lita's Japanese name wrong, but oh well cause that's the only way I can remember spelling it. Um..this chapter was somewhat long which makes me happy because most of my chapters are so short anymore. Like I said before, review! It isn't all that hard! Just click the review button and then write a nice review, or flame me if you're evil. @@ 


	2. Lunch bag

Um, I really don't have much to say for this chapter. Read and review! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The four girls began to cry as they looked at their friend. Trowa just stood there numb with shock. 'This is all my fault!' He wanted to cry himself, but he had to be strong. The girls slowly made their way over to their friend, hoping that they could help her remember them.  
  
"Mina..I'm your best friend, Rei Hino. I used to call you Min and you'd call me Re." Rei smiled weakly at her blonde friend, who shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't remember." Mina said quietly to the raven-haired girl.  
  
"I'm your cousin Usagi Tsukino." Usagi smiled as best she could; yet Mina just shook her head again.  
  
"My name is Ami Mizuno. I always helped you with your school work when you came to the coffee shop." Ami stepped forward so as to give Mina a better view of how she looked.  
  
"Lita Kino! I'd always bake your favorite food and we'd also go boy hunting together!" Lita grinned as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks, and Mina smiled sadly at the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of you." Her gaze shifted to Trowa who had been standing there quietly the whole time. "Who's that?" She asked her mom, who glared at Trowa before turning back to her daughter.  
  
"No one." The girls gasped and Trowa's eyes widened in surprise. Before he could say anything, Mr. Aino got up and walked a few feet away from everyone, motioning for Trowa to follow.  
  
"My wife and I have decided that it would be best if you weren't in Mina's new life." Trowa stood there surprised at what he heard, but he nodded anyways. Looking at Mina one last time, he left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Trowa! How's Mina doing?" Duo asked as Trowa entered the house the five of them were sharing. Trowa just ignored Duo as he walked right past his friend. He wouldn't be a part of Mina's life anymore. Trowa passed the others as he went upstairs to his room. Closing the door, he pushed the dresser in front of it before sitting down on his bed. Trowa could feel himself slowly slipping into depression.  
  
Days had passed and still Trowa remained in his room. He only came out when the others were gone, and returned to his room when they came back. Trowa was sitting on his bed looking at the pictures of him and Mina when a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Trowa?" It was Quatre this time instead of Duo. "Mina went back to school today." He paused for a moment before continuing on. "She's slowly starting to remember things, most of them having to do with Rei and Usagi though since she's around those two so much." Another pause. "Rei and the others can't talk about you to Mina. It seems her parents don't want you around her." There was a muffled cry and the sound of someone being pushed aside.  
  
"Hey Trowa! Come out already! You do know that if you go to the coffee shop you'll see Mina, right?" Trowa pushed the dresser out of the way, and was about to open the door when Duo continued on. "You should have seen her today! She looked hot!"  
  
Trowa opened the door and glared down at the surprised Duo. Grabbing him by the collar, Trowa shoved him up against the wall. "What the hell did you just say?" Duo paled and began to stutter as he looked into the emerald eyes.  
  
"Th-that she was h-h-h-hot?" Duo wished he was anywhere but there. Trowa raised his fist about ready to hit Duo a familiar voice reached his ears.  
  
*Downstairs*  
  
"Thank you for inviting us." Mina bowed to Heero who just nodded.  
  
"Onnas." Wufei nodded to Usagi and Mina as he wrapped an arm around Rei's waist. Mina was a bit shy at being at their house, but tried to hide it. Mina and Usagi sat down on the couch and began talking about an assignment that they had for English. Heero was typing away on his laptop and Rei and Wufei had left to "talk". Three boys came downstairs and both Mina and Usagi turned to see who it was.  
  
"There you guys are! I was wondering where you were. Mina, you remember Trowa, right?" All activity in the room stopped as Mina and Trowa looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah, you were at the hospital, right?" Trowa nodded before sitting down on a chair and opening a book. He tried to read it, yet his eyes kept drifting to Mina, and he ended up spending the whole time watching her. Mina began to relax as she started to talk to Quatre and Duo. Rei and Wufei came back minutes later and joined in on the conversation. Usagi was trying to get Heero to talk, but gave up after awhile.  
  
Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours. It was six thirty before Mina knew it, and it was time to go home. "Hey Usa, wanna spend the night with me tonight?" Mina smiled happily at her cousin as they grabbed their school bags and walked towards the door.  
  
"Sure!" The two girls said their good byes to everyone, even Rei who decided to stay a bit longer. Before they left, Mina glanced at Trowa who was still reading. He hadn't spoken to anyone the whole entire time and for some reason, it bothered her. As Usagi went outside, she walked a bit back into the house so she got a better view of him.  
  
"Bye Trowa." Mina smiled and waved to him before going outside to where Usagi was waiting. "Let's go!" Mina grabbed Usagi by the hand and the two ran off to Mina's house.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa finally closed the book after the two girls left and stood up. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned to see Mina's lunch bag. Picking it up, he walked out to where the others were talking.  
  
"What's that?" Duo asked as he looked at what Trowa was holding.  
  
"Lunch bag. Can I borrow your car? I haven't fixed my bike yet." Duo nodded and grabbed his keys out of his coat pocket before tossing them to Trowa.  
  
"Be careful with my car!" Duo called as Trowa left. Trowa just nodded before closing the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Uhh Mina, I think we took a wrong turn." Usagi was eyeing a few guys who they were currently walking past.  
  
"Really? I was sure that this was the right way home." Mina blinked as she looked around the street. "Hey...I think that if we turn down this street, then it'll take us to that one street with the cats and then down another street and.." She trailed off as she saw a few guys step out in front of her from an old building.  
  
"Mina, I'm really really sure that we're lost this time." Usagi whined as she clutched Mina's arm tightly.  
  
"Excuse me!" Mina smiled up at the guy, trying not to be nervous so as to keep Usagi calm.  
  
"Aren't we looking good tonight." The man chuckled as he took a step forward, causing the two girls to step back.  
  
"I smell...virgins." A weasel looking guy behind them sniffed the air before grinning at the two, hunger and lust dancing in his eyes.  
  
"It was um..nice talking to you, but we have to go now. Bye!" Mina grabbed Usagi's arm and the two ran down the narrow alley that separated two buildings. As they reached the end, Mina smiled triumphantly and Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Mina around the waist and ripped her away from Usagi. She struggled to get away, and another hand came over her mouth. Usagi was in pretty much the same situation, and was trying harder then hell to get the hand off her mouth.  
  
"I can't believe you two tried to leave the party, it's just starting." The head jerk or goon as Mina thought, looked to be over six feet tall. Mina's eyes began to water as hope of escaping slipped out of reach. Struggling even harder, the head goon looked over at her, a smile appearing on his dirty face. "Bring me her, she sure seems feisty tonight." Mina struggled even more, and dragged her feet as she was pulled over to him. "You guys can have the other one."  
  
"Hey thanks boss!"  
  
"You're the best!!"  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
Mina glared up at the guy, refusing to let herself cry. The guy's dirty finger was about to touch her cheek, when suddenly, his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell forward. Letting out a small scream, she jumped out of the way. To her surprise she saw Trowa standing there behind the guy.  
  
"T-Trowa?" She whispered, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Not now." He tossed her something, a bag of some sort, before darting off to where the other guys held Usagi. Looking down, she smiled as she saw her lunch bag, and held it close to herself. One scream and a few shouts later, Usagi was next to her side, crying. Mina wrapped her arm around her shoulder and comforted her cousin as she watched Trowa fight the guys. Minutes later after he finished off the last of them, he came over to where the two girls were standing.  
  
"Are you two alright?" He asked as he looked the two over. Mina just nodded and Usagi's crying became a few sniffles. "I'll give you two a lift to Mina's." He left the alleyway with the two of them following closely behind him.  
  
"Ah..how do you know where I live?" Mina asked as she climbed into the backseat with Usagi. Usagi stopped her sniffling and turned to watch Trowa who had gotten in and started up the car.  
  
"I just do." Trowa muttered before taking off down the street. The ride to Mina's house was quiet, except for Usagi who had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. As the car rolled to a stop in front of her house, she woke up Usagi and the two got out. As Usagi walked down the path to the front door, Mina bent down and looked in the car at Trowa.  
  
"Thank you for the ride home." She smiled at him and he nodded before driving off. As she walked to her front door, she felt her cheeks heat at the thought of Trowa.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Remember, lots of reviews make me happy. ^_^ 


End file.
